


Angel Radio

by Sweetsugarmouse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Morality, First Time, Gabriel and Lucifer (Supernatural) are Siblings, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not Beta Read, Possessive Lucifer (Supernatural), Rimming, Sam's about 16 and Lucifer and Gabriel are in their early thirties, Sibling Incest, Singer Lucifer, Underage Sex, Young Sam Winchester, any unattended moose will be confiscated, don't leave your younger siblings unattended folks!, drummer Gabriel, from Lucifer, he's the devil what did you expect?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-28 11:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsugarmouse/pseuds/Sweetsugarmouse
Summary: It's Sam's best birthday ever! Dean's got them backstage tickets to see his favorite band Angel Radio!He may or may not have had his bi awakening over the lead singer and developed a little crush on the drummer but nobody needs to know that, it's not like anything will come of it anyway... right?





	Angel Radio

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat inspired by the fic Misplaced Grace, I really liked the idea of the angels being a rock band but was sad to find so few band au's for Gabriel/Lucifer/Sam.  
This popped into my head and I did not plan on sharing it but hay; I need to practice my writing so why not.  
Without further ado I present from my mind to your screens... whatever the fuck this is.  
*updated to fix some spelling mistakes, let me know if I've missed any.

Sam was nearly bouncing in his seat he was so excited. Dean smiled and mentally patted himself on the back for the hundredth time that day. When he handed over the tickets he thought the kid was going to have a heart attack but thankfully he stuck to jumping around on the motel bed.

Sam and dad had been arguing more and more frequently, about work, about college about everything really. Dean couldn't blame Sam for being frustrated, he was a teenager in an unstable home, dad was gone a lot and changing schools every few months could be a bitch.

Since their dad would be on a "job" (or whatever it was he really did when he left) for a whole two weeks during Sam's birthday; Dean and uncle Bobby decided to do something special for him this year.

They saved up and pooled their resources, Sam's favorite bad Angel Radio was on tour and Bobby used his network of friends/people who owed him favors to get two backstage passes. It cost them a good chunk of change and was a dick to organize (Dean had to convince dad to let him look after the impala while he was gone so that they had a ride) but the look on Sammy's face made everything worth it.

Sam adored Angel Radio with its mixture of rock and alternative sounds, many of the songs where themed around abandonment, betrayal, rebellion, falling from grace, being misunderstood, Dean would have thought it was emo garbage if they didn't have such a banging hook and amazing guitar solos.

Like most of Angel Radio's fans Sam had a particular obsession with the lead singer and guitarist Lucifer, his real name was Nick but he claimed that his body was merely a vessel and his _true_ name was Lucifer, the morning star, the bringer of light and truth; so he had it legally changed. Sam and Dean had one of their longest arguments about whether or not that was cool or dumb.

"He sounds like a nut-job Sammy."

"The entire band is based off of biblical mythology Dean, it's kinda their thing!"

"Yes but who would choose to name themselves after the devil?"

"Lucifer was god's best angel and was cast unfairly out of heaven! he wasn't a bad guy! Honestly did you not listen to any of the lyrics to _Confined In My Cage_?"

"Sure but I still think he's a wack job to make that his legal name." 

The argument lasted several days and was never resolved. 

At first glance Lucifer seems a bit unremarkable to be a rock star/sex symbol, short dirty blond hair, scruffy stubble, not especially tall or muscular, but he just has this presence that fills any arena he enters. His vocal reach is astounding, from soft and melodic to throaty screaming, he also has a way of grinding against his guitar as he plays as if he's making love to it; it drives the fan-girls bananas and Dean might not know it but it gets Sam hot and bothered too. 

Sam would never tell Dean this but the first time he heard Lucifer talking to a radio host about the band's last album in his slow staccato voice; he got a boner. It confused him at the time, he knew Dean favored both girls and boys (his brother was never as subtle about it as he thought) but in his own experience men just didn't do anything for him, it was odd that just hearing the masculine voice of his favorite singer was enough to get him adjusting his pants so he did some research online.

He discovered that not only did he mainly prefer girls like he suspected but that there are many different types of sexuality, bisexual, demisexual, and it wasn't so unusual to have feelings for one specific person who didn't fit what you normal liked. He felt reassured and went from being a fan of the man's music to having a full blown crush and getting squirmy whenever his name was mentioned.

When Sam learned that the drummer Gabriel was actually Lucifer's half brother he took a closer look at the man behind the drum set. Physical they were nothing alike, Gabriel was on the short side with longish chestnut hair and whisky gold eyes, he also had a slightly more expressive face. Their characters however had some things in common; he held the same presence in interviews as Lucifer did on the stage, he was full and lively and difficult to keep your eyes off of, Sam also found out that the man was just as witty as Lucifer if not more so. He developed a second smaller crush on Gabriel. 

Dean's favorite was Castiel the singer/bassist who would occasionally swap out for a guitar when the songs called for it, Dean liked to pretend that he was only sort of a fan of Angel Radio and liked Castiel the best because he sings well, Sam knew better. Dean follows Castiel on every social platform possible, the guy is into saving the bees and other environmental stuff like that so he posts lots of pictures of himself doing charity runs and attending protests. Dean loved a photo of him in an AC/DC shirt so much he had to excuse himself to the bathroom for a few minutes when he first saw it. 

Lucifer refers to the fans as his demon children and some of the fan-girls have shirts with things like **_demon child_** and _Lucifer's little demon_ written on them. Sam would love one these shirts but he knows his dad would start a huge fight over it, instead he is wearing a Led Zeppelin shirt and his tightest pair of black jeans, he also has a pentagram necklace and has brushed his long hair that he's been growing out because he liked Gabriel's so much.

Dean is dressed pretty much like he always is, jeans, leather jacket, green shirt and the necklace that Sam gave him. He doesn't feel much need to dress up since they'll just be standing in dark rooms and probably won't see much of the band even backstage, he pretends he didn't pick the green shirt that brings out his eyes and that he isn't almost quivering at the thought of seeing a certain somebody's sky blue eyes and messy black hair up close. 

They park the impala easily enough and join the throngs of people lining up around the block to see Angel Radio. When they get given a lanyard each with backstage access and are escorted to stand near the front of the stage they share a look of giddy anticipation.

The show is wonderful, possibly the best moment of Sam's life he thinks, he's so close he can see the sweat drip down Lucifer's brow and throat as he sings. 

During the third song _Stolen Grace, _Dean is startled to find Castiel staring at him, not just looking but fully staring like a cat that's seen a mouse.

Dean stares back, the man's eyes are such a piercing shade of blue in real life; Dean is mesmerized and finds himself smirking and winking. Castiel smolders at him, that's really the only word for it, smolders, the last time someone looked at him like that he got laid. Dean can feel himself thickening in his underwear as they maintain eye contact (eye-fuck) for the rest of the show. 

Buzzing and a little deaf; the two of them navigate their way backstage once the show is over. It takes a while but a nice redheaded lady introduces herself as Anna and takes them to a room filled with people milling about. At first Sam is a little puzzled as to why they are in a tiny room with people wearing staff lanyards and tour shirts, plus one scruffy looking man who is gesticulating wildly, but then he hears the silky voice that he's been falling asleep and masturbating to in so many lonely motel beds for the past four years. 

"Yes Chuck I know, now would you get out of here I need to hydrate my vocal cords."

Sam hears a tittering that he recognizes as Gabriel and realizes the entire band are a few feet away behind the wall of staff. The frazzled looking man called Chuck mutters something and leaves; a good portion of people in the room leave with him and band are revealed, sprawled out on two sofas surrounded by flowers and baskets full of candy bars.

Balthazar (his real middle name, first name being Sebastian) the keyboard player/second bassist was sitting to the far left and fanning himself with a handful of roses.

Castiel was to the far right and stood up slowly when he spotted Dean.

Gabriel was next to him, he'd changed his sweaty stage clothes and had on a crisp white shirt, he was elbow deep in one of the massive baskets of candy.

Lucifer was right in the middle with one arm stretched over the back of the sofa, sipping at a tall glass of water filled with ice and lemon slices.

Anna stepped forward to introduce them to "the angels" and shoots concerned glances at Castiel who was stalking slowly forward towards a grinning Dean.

"Hay, names Dean."

"Hello Dean."

Dean licks his plush lips and watches those sapphire blues follow the movement, Castiel already looks sweaty and sex ruffled from being on stage, if Dean looked down he might realize the tent in his pants was now obvious to the whole room; as it was he was too busy imaging how much more he could mess up the man's hair if he ran his fingers through it.

"Dean would you like to see my bass-guitar?" 

"Yes please."

Anna stars to fuss but Dean is barely present enough to remember he has a brother much less listen to some lady.

"Will you be alright Sammy?"

While he and Castiel were mental undressing one another Sam had been rooted to the spot by Lucifer's cool stare.

"We'll look after him, you and Cas go have fun." he all but purrs and Sam only just suppresses a full body shudder. 

"I'll be fine Dean." Sam squeaks and shoots his brother a smile that's lopsided.

Castiel places a hand over Dean's shoulder and gives it a firm squeeze as he leans in close to his ear, "he'll be fine Dean, my brothers will watch over him." he says in low timber and Dean doesn't even resist rubbing his cheek over the stubbly jaw pressed against him.

They leave swiftly and now Sam treated to a sly smirk from Lucifer that has him arching where he stands as if his body is begging his brain to let him bend over and present like cat in heat.

Gabriel had been munching on a payday and enjoying the show, he balled up the wrapper and threw it carelessly to one side before opening another one. "Wow you two were first in line when they handed out the good genetics huh?" he cast an appreciative eye over Sam's tall if twinkish form, "I haven't seen Cassie that excited in... ever I think?"

Anna is still having a small rant about what management will say about this but everyone tunes her out. Sam watches Gabriel absently lick salty caramel from his fingers and glances away to find Lucifer still smirking, his eyes have lit up in devilish intrigue. 

"Well Sammy," Sam's throat catches at the sound of his name and Lucifer definitely notices "since your brother gets to see Cas's bass I think it's only fair you get to see my guitar. What do you say?"

A breathy "**_Yes_**" is all Sam manages to say.

Gabriel is giving his half brother a quizzical look as the man put down his glass and languidly gets up from the sofa.

Anna seems on the verge a meltdown. "No! Lucifer not you too! I don't think this kid's even legal!" 

"Relax, Gabriel can chaperone us if you're that worried." 

He's a few inches from Sam now and despite the fact that Sam is a little taller he feels like Lucifer is towering over him, he can count the wrinkles on his brow and see the exact shade of his steel blue eyes, his heart just about stops when a large hand clamps down on his shoulder and the warmth from it starts to bleed through his shirt. 

"How old **are** you Sam?" 

"Sixteen, today" he says shakily and is unaware that Lucifer twitches in his pants when he hears it, what he does notice is that Lucifer's hand has migrated nearer his collarbone.

"It's your birthday today Sammy?"

Sam nods and Lucifer lightly moves his hand to cradle the boy's neck while he leans in to the other side of Sam's head, his nose nudges the long hair away from the shell of his ear, "_happy birthday_" he whispers and Sam whimpers before he can stop himself.

Anna starts to babble about how he can't be doing this and Sam isn't going with him, for a moment she presses her palms over her eyes and shakes her head with exasperation; she misses the pointed look and head tilt that Lucifer gives to Balthazar and the subsequent nod he gets in return.

He gently spins Sam around to face the door and wraps an arm around him; the boy lets himself be maneuvered and sways as if he might fall over. Lucifer looks back to his little brother who is staring in shock like he's seeing a glitch in the matrix.

"Come Gabriel, let's give the birthday boy a present." 

He heads out of the room with Sam and doesn't bother glancing back to see if Gabriel is following or if Balthazar has stepped in to distract the meddlesome handler woman, there's no need, they always do as he tells them. 

They're half way to Lucifer's trailer when the pitter-patter of Gabriel's footsteps catches up to them.

"Luci, bro, buddy of mine, what the fuck are doing? What happened to your no banging the fans rule?"

Gabriel is struggling to keep stride with the taller men and sounds irate.

"It was never a rule Gabriel more of a personal preference, unlike you I don't just stick my dick in any pretty thing that comes my way. You're not just a pretty fan though are you Sammy, you're special."

Sam could only snuggle closer into the man's side and sigh like a contented lap dog. For all Dean and Bobby tried in their masculine way to make up for the lack of parental affection in Sam's life, there was always a gap, a little piece of Sam never quite got the attention it craved and the undivided affection of his celebrity crush was filling that gap to overflowing.

He smelled like dried roses and the subtle tang of fresh sweat, his body didn't run hot like Dean's or his dad's, it was more of a pleasant warmth and Sam could feel how hard the man's muscle tone was despite him not looking very buff.

"Luc he's sixteen!" Gabriel hisses and his brother grins like a shark before opening the trailer door ushering the two of them in.

Sam doesn't even have time to admire the interior before Lucifer has him slammed up against a wall and smashing their lips together. A hand cups his crotch and sends his head tipping back as a moan of pleasure ripples through his throat and gets swallowed by Lucifer's warm wet mouth, a tongue flick its way in past his slackened lips and he cants his hips forward to chase the pressure against his groin.

A sting of pain to his scalp makes him realize that Lucifer has him by the hair, he chases the man's searching tongue with his own and hums when he finds a small piercing in the center to prod at. 

Lucifer pulls away and slowly starts unzipping Sam's fly while addressing Gabriel, "look at him Gabe, he's perfect."

As he teasingly plays with the hem of Sam's briefs and the trail of hair underneath it; he takes his other hand from the boy's hair to lift his shirt up, he bundles it into a wad and presses it against Sam's lips, Sam gets the message and takes the fabric into his mouth, it feels dry against his teeth and his exposed nipples are tingling in the cold of the room. 

Gabriel is stood absolutely ridged near the door while his brother runs a palm over the kid's smooth toned chest and lets a very beautiful cock bounce out of the pre-cum stained briefs and slap against his navel.

Gabriel loved his half brother, truly he loved him so much it was a little sick, the first time he had a wet dream about his older sibling he was fourteen and it sent him screaming to the bathroom for a skin boiling shower. It happened a few more times and Gabriel was forced to realize that he was gross and wrong and weird but the way Lucifer smiled at him just made him light up inside. When he was beating up some guy who mistakenly thought he was small enough to bully and the guy whipped out a knife Lucifer appeared like an avenging angel, he disarmed him and forced his face into the tarmac while muttering dire threats in the dude's ear, Gabriel got so hard he could have cut glass and pretended the fight was the reason he couldn't walk straight on the way home.

When Lucifer decided it was time to make the band serious and take things on the road Gabriel of course went with him. His plans for going to culinary school, opening a bakery, a sweet shop or any of the other ideas he had fell to the wayside, so long as he could be with Lucifer his own dreams hardly mattered. It was pathetic when he thought of it, which is why he rarely did think about it and kept it in a little box along with his real feelings for his older brother, he coped by drinking and partying and sleeping with the thousands of groupies that threw panties at him on a daily basis.

It was a massive relief to find out that Lucifer had a personal rule against fucking the fans. He never fully explained why but the idea somehow offended him, it suited Gabriel fine because seeing Lucifer's partners always made him insanely jealous; but now it seemed he'd finally found one he wanted to bang, and my did he know how to pick em, the kid was admittedly very gorgeous. 

"Oh Sammy, your perfect, look at you, so lovely in my hands." Lucifer was stroking Sam's dick achingly slowly and tweaking at his perked nipples while muttering praise into Sam's hair. Sam's eyes rolled back into his head and he groaned incoherently into the shirt fabric, his hands clawed at the wall behind him and his knees threatened to buckle.

"Sam open your eyes and look at Gabriel." Sam did as he was told and saw the smaller man gaping at them with a very prominent erection in his jeans, he was flushed and his pupils where so dilated his eyes looked almost pure gold, "look how much he wants you, see at how hot you get him, beautiful boy."

Lucifer's hand picks up speed and the trailer fills with the slick sound of wet skin, Sam grunts into his shirt and keeps his gaze locked on Gabriel, "cum" Lucifer whispers and with a quick twist of Sam's nipple the boy is squirming and shooting a load all over the plush carpet.

He goes boneless over Lucifer's shoulder, the man holds him up and gently guides him to the bed on the other side of the room.

Lucifer turns smugly to his brother who hasn't moved from his spot and is burning a hole through them with his stare. 

"What are you doing Luci?"

"You can clearly see what I'm doing, He's perfect Gabriel, I knew from the moment I saw him!"

"You just met him."

"Can't you feel it? He's mine! He was made for me just like you were."

Gabriel wets his lips and shifts uncomfortably.

"Oh you think I don't know about my precious baby brother's little crush on me? I know everything Gabriel, I know that you fucked your way through high school to get away from your feelings for me and I know that when you cum it's still with my name on your lips."

He stalks closer to Gabriel until they stand nose to nose and he can see his brother's chest rise and fall as he gulps for air.

"I let you go slumming it with those filth because you weren't ready yet but I always knew that one day you'd come back to me. You're mine Gabriel. From the moment father placed you in my arms and told me you were my baby brother, that it was my job to take care of you, you have always been mine."

The sound Gabriel makes when Lucifer kisses him is pained, he whines high in his throat and trembles all over. Lucifer strokes his hands through his brother's hair and over his white shirt as he coxes Gabriel's lips apart with a skilled tongue, Gabriel opens his mouth and all his years of kissing experience goes out the window, his kiss is needy and uncoordinated; he licks at Lucifer like he wants to taste his tonsils and Lucifer retaliates by running his tongue along Gabriel's soft palate and rubbing his piercing into the tender nerves there.

A low moan from behind him reminds Lucifer that they have an audience. He untangles his lips from Gabriel to turn and see a previously fucked out Sam watching them from the bed with a half hard dick and fire in his eyes that suggests he'll be ready to go again soon. Ah to be young.

"See something you like Sammy?"

"A few things I like." He growls and rakes his eyes over them from top to toe.

Lucifer smiles like the cat that ate the canary and steps away from Gabriel to pull off his boots.

"Both of you get undressed" he orders, he tucks his boots to one side and hears the rustle of clothes coming off.

The two of them are naked and admiring one another when he turns around, Gabriel isn't muscular at all but has wonderfully hairless milky skin and dark nipples, Sam is smooth and strapping all over, in a few more years he'll fill out completely and be even more of a head-turner Lucifer thinks. 

"Move over, Gabriel lay down on the bed." Sam shifts over the covers and Gabriel lays on his back with his hard dick sticking shamelessly up in the air. 

Lucifer keeps his clothes on and settles between his half brother's legs, he runs his hands up and down Gabriel's creamy white thighs and savors the tick of a pulse under his fingertips, he reaches back to grab the lube he keeps under his pillow and drizzles it plentifully over his fingers before sliding one straight into Gabriel.

Gabriel gasps at the sudden intrusion and grits his teeth against the burn as that long finger slips in and out.

"Give his nipples some love Sam," Lucifer directs and spreads his brother's legs further open while he fingers him slowly.

Sam dips down without further prompting and sucks the nearest nub into his mouth, Gabriel moans loudly and soon relaxes enough to have a second finger join the first. 

"So good Gabriel, how often did you dream of this?"

Gabriel huffs between moans, he's a bit cross that Lucifer knew his dirty secret the whole time and never said anything, "too often" he admits.

He twists and scissors until Gabriel is panting for breath and only stops when three fingers slide smoothly in, he ignores his brother's fidgeting when he takes the fingers away and tugs his straining dick from his pants.

"Sam, straddle his head facing me." Sam pops off the swollen nipple he was nibbling and gingerly puts his long legs on either side of Gabriel's head so that his ass hovers above the man's face.

"We're going to play a game, Gabriel you're going to rim Sam's tight little ass and the more Sam looks like he's enjoying it the harder I'll fuck you, ok?"

Sam and Gabriel both moan in unison, Sam's dick has re-entered the party and moistens a little at the idea, "you sick bastard" Gabriel mumbles into the cleft of Sam's cheeks.

"Ready?" he grins and lines up his cock with Gabe's hole.

Gabriel spreads Sam open and licks lightly over the furl of skin, Lucifer nudges the tip of his dick at Gabriel's hole and holds his thighs steady.

Sam is twitching and biting at his lip as Gabriel licks more firmly, Lucifer watches the show between Sam's legs like a hawk and the moment Sam gasps he knows that Gabriel has breached his hole; he returns the favor and pushes in.

Gabriel arches off the bed and Sam squeaks a little as the vibrations of Gabriel's moan tickle him. Lucifer eases himself in and out; he waits until Gabriel has licked back into Sam before thrusting more firmly.

It becomes a push and pull game, at every twitch and moan from Sam Lucifer rocks his hips and Gabriel worms his tongue deeper into Sam's ass. Gabriel's and Sam's dicks are both weeping steadily but Lucifer hasn't told them they can touch themselves so they don't. Although his focus slips every time Lucifer's dick drags against his prostate Gabriel manages to get some rhythm going, he swirls and flicks his tongue against the soft wrinkled skin, when he gives an experimental suck Sam howls and bucks in place, a cool hand wraps around his hot dick and he cries out into Sam's cheeks at the feeling.

"Gabriel do that again." Lucifer commands and gives his brother's dick a rewarding pump as he rocks forward harder. Gabriel sucks and laps as if Sam's ass is the first meal he's had in weeks, he's so close to coming already and his poor swollen dick is drooling all over his stomach and Lucifer's hand. Sam has been reduced to a whining, trembling mess and is white-knuckling the bed sheets, Lucifer stares at his face in rapture, the boy is covered in a sheen of sweat and the black of his pupils has nearly swallowed all the green in his eyes.

Gabriel berries his face deeper and finds a sweet spot that makes Sam keen and pre-cum dribbles from his tip, Lucifer slams into his brother and fists his dick "yes! yes baby like that!"

It may have been the endearment or just the onslaught of pleasure but Gabriel snaps taut as a bow and cums in long ropes all over himself. Lucifer slows his pace until his brother starts wriggling in discomfort and pulls out, Gabriel taps Sam on the thigh and the boy shakily dismounts the man's face.

"Christ kiddo! You almost suffocated me!" Gabriel says while wiping at the saliva that's glistening from his lips and chin. 

"Sorry" huffs Sam, he sounds a bit strained and his dick is an angry shade of red but rather than touching himself he looks to Lucifer.

"Hay I'm not complaining." Gabriel jokes.

"Sam come here." Lucifer holds out his hand, he's rock hard and still wet from being in Gabriel.

Sam craws over and is immediately grabbed and twisted around so his back is to Lucifer. Lucifer holds him by both arms and pulls him down as he slams his dick up into Sam's hole, Sam screams and then gasps as Lucifer bounces him on his lap, he's only just wet enough to not be truly hurt but the pressure of having such a thick cock after only a tongue makes him feel like he's being split in two. Lucifer wraps his fist loosely around Sam's purpling dick and bites at the juncture of his neck below his necklace at the exact moment he nails Sam's prostate, Sam's head jerks back and he makes an aborted "AH!" as he cums like a geyser all over an already seamen covered Gabriel who is watching smugly from where they left him on the bed.

Lucifer continues to milk Sam's dick as he thrusts in all the way to the hilt and stays there, Sam feels the sting of teeth breaking the skin of his neck; at the same time warmth floods his insides, his limbs are shaking from over-sensitivity and now that his orgasm has started to fade Sam can't help but squirm at the intimacy of it, the thought "oh my god, Lucifer of Angel Radio just came in my ass!" starts repeating in his head.

Gabriel must see him freaking out internally because the moment Lucifer pulls away he tugs Sam down and tucks his head against his shoulder. 

"Easy gigantor, it's called an afterglow not an after-existential crisis."

He humor relaxes him slightly, it's very like how his family deals with emotional baggage. He still feels like a raw nerve and hides his face in Gabriel's hair while his heart beat calms down, he can't bring himself to look Lucifer in the face just yet. 

Lucifer lights up a cigarette and wanders off to the bathroom, he comes back with a damp cloth and perches on the bed to wipe the stripes of cum from his brother's chest. 

Blue eyes meet gold when he realizes that Gabriel is watching him, they stare wordlessly as Lucifer rubs the cloth gently over his nipples and up the curve of his throat, he blows a plume of smoke into the room and leans down to press a kiss to Gabriel's lips. Gabriel kisses back and feels a piece of his heart slide snugly into place. 

Sam falls asleep without realizing and wakes up wiped clean and wrapped in a faux-fur throw. Something strokes over his scalp and he looks up to see that he is pressed against Lucifer's thigh and the rock star is carding a hand though his hair, Gabriel is on the other side and is snuggling happily against his older brother while laughing at something on a laptop he has balanced across their laps. 

"Gabe this isn't even funny."

"Look! The alien is clearly a dog with some tinsel on it! How is that not funny?" 

Sam stays perfectly still and attempts to push an impending panic attack to the back of his mind. If you had told him yesterday that he would wake up naked with an ass full of cum; in bed with his two biggest celebrity crushes who where currently watching 50s sci-fi movies by the sounds of things, he would have told you to get your head checked. 

Thankfully Sam is made of stern stuff and regains his composure in time for Gabriel to notice that he's awake, "hay kiddo! You doing alright?"

Sam hums an affirmative and smiles at the feeling of Lucifer scratching his scalp more firmly, "how long was I asleep?"

"About forty minutes."

Sam's eyes pop open, "oh my god Dean! He's going to be freaking out!" he tries to scramble up but a vise like grip holds him in place.

"Relax." coos Lucifer "We've been texting Cassie boy and he's more than happy to keep your brother occupied until we're done here."

Sam can't help feeling like they are done here, as much as he'd love to hang out with his favorite rock stars all day he knows that Dean will eventually get a bee up his ass if Sam doesn't get back to him soon.

"Um, when he realizes how long I've been gone for he's going to be pissed so no offence but I really need to go." 

Lucifer pouts and makes no move to let Sam out of his clutches but Gabriel smacks him lightly on the peck.

"Luci let him go see his brother for fucks sake, I don't want to add kidnapping onto the list of fucked up shit I've done today. Speaking of; what the hell were all those lectures about condoms you gave me as a teenager about when you don't even use them yourself!"

Lucifer tuts and releases Sam who collects his clothes from where he tossed them on the bed. "I only meant when you were with other people, obviously we don't need them, you me and Sammy are made for each other."

Gabriel mutters something but Sam ignores them both in favor of finding wherever his shoes went. Lucifer must have taken them off before he put him on the bed because Sam finds them sitting neatly in front of a dressing table, he sits on a red leather covered stool and takes a curious glance at the contents of the table while he laces his shoes up.

There are a great many skin creams, aloe, hemp, a few are written in Chinese and some have prescription labels on them. Sam picks up one that's already open and sniffs it, it smells like sweet roses, it's the same sent he noticed on Lucifer, he reads label on the side. (_Organic, naturally hydrating, day cream, **with essence of rosehips**_.) 

"I have a skin condition." Sam nearly drops the cream in surprise, Lucifer had silently got behind him while he was reading. 

"You do?" Sam studies the man's face, apart from some wrinkles and a scruff of blond stubble he looks quite smooth.

"Oh yeah," Gabriel chimes in "you should have seen him when we were younger; he looked like his skin was peeling off half the time."

Lucifer scowls and picks up a tube of tea-tree gel, he applies some to the bite he left on Sam's neck, "I've been managing it for a long time so it's gotten better but if I stop using my creams daily it starts to itch and bits flake off. I use that one because it smells nice"

Sam's eyes droop at the tender caressing to his neck, "I like the smell too" he says dreamily.

Lucifer smiles warmly at him, his eyes twinkle like stars and the moment is only ruined when Gabriel huffs loudly.

"Come on love birds, let's get the jail-bate back to his 6 foot tall older brother. Damn, I don't want to be punched in the face today." 

Lucifer winks and kisses Sam quickly on the forehead, Sam blushes and follows them out of the trailer.

When they find Dean and Castiel the two of them are standing inches apart; gazing into each other's eyes.

"Hay Cassie!" Gabriel calls out with amusement.

Dean sees Sam and snaps out of his haze, "Sammy! Where you been man? I was worried!"

"Sorry Dean." Sam flushes red and fiddles self-consciously at the collar of his shirt that hides the deep bite mark.

Dean narrows his eyes suspiciously and flits them between his baby brother and the two older men behind him, the shorter one looks uncomfortable and the lead singer dude is grinning far to widely for Deans liking, before he can say anything Castiel takes a step forward. 

"Sam."

Castiel moves away from Dean and plants himself squarely in front of Sam, he then drops down to one knee and everyone goes deathly quiet.

Castiel stares into his eyes with a look of determination."Sam... will you and Dean come on tour with us?"

Sam blinks. "Ummmm, why are you asking me down on one knee?"

Castiel looks at himself and frowns "is this not how you ask people for big commitments?"

Gabriel snorts and Dean smiles at Cas like he's the won the best toy at a fairground.

"Not this kind of commitment Cassie" Lucifer says with humor.

Castiel frowns harder and gets up. "I would very much like Dean to accompany me on tour and possibly longer. He tells me he would; except he has to look after you, he won't leave you in the care of your father and wherever you go he must follow."

Sam shoots Dean a questioning look and gets a bashful expression in return, Dean was never great at chick-flick moments but that sounds sort of like something he might say.

"I mean... I'd love to, but are you sure? We only met you guys today."

"Dean and I share a profound bond, I believe he is my soulmate."

Dean looks like he wants to melt through the floor in embarrassment; Sam can't help but notice that it doesn't stop him from smiling shyly at Cas when the man looks back at him.

"Well... we're on the road all the time anyway, it's not like it will make much of a difference right?"

Dean; who was clearly thinking his brother would talk him out of it perks up "Yeah! I mean... Yeah! right?"

Castiel looks happy if a bit confused at Dean's less than eloquent wording.

"We'd need to tell dad and Bobby where we've gone."

"Yeah of course."

"And I 'm not applying to any colleges till next year so..." 

Dean's face twitches like it always does when Sam mentions going to college but he says nothing.

Sam looks at Lucifer who is smiling serenely at him, "I think I'd really like to go on tour with you guy's if you'll have us."

Lucifer steps close and puts his arm around him "I'll have you. As long as you like." he dips next to Sam's ear and whispers "I told you, you were made for me." Sam shudders and avoids the look he knows Dean is giving them.

Gabriel claps his hands together loudly "Well then! Won't this be a party bus!" He winks at Sam who giggles almost hysterically, this was about to be a very interesting year.

"Alright," Dean announces "we need to swing by the motel to pick up the rest of our stuff and leave dad a message saying what's up, we can call Uncle Bobby while we're there too."

Castiel takes Dean's hand and rubs a thumb affectionately over his knuckles, "we can ask our drivers to make a quick stop and meet you there, I'm sure it won't put us off schedule at all." the look in his eyes says that the schedule can go to hell and they'll meet them there regardless.

"Alright, and Sammy?" he squints murderously at where Lucifer's hand is cupping Sam's bicep "we're going to have a talk."

He struts off, hand in hand with Castiel.

"I'm sure that'll be a hoot." Mutters Gabriel and claps Sam on the shoulder before kissing his cheek and heading back to the trailers.

Lucifer walks Sam slowly in the wake of Cas and Dean.

Sam enjoys the weight of Lucifer's strong arm around him, his sweet smell of rosehips; he's dreading the upcoming car ride with Dean but for right now everything is good in the world.

He looks up to see Lucifer watching him with an expression of absolute satisfaction; he remembers what Lucifer said a moment ago.

"Hay, so if me and Gabriel are made for you, dose that mean you're made for me?"

Lucifer squeezes him close and runs his lips over Sam's hairline.

"I'm all yours Sammy, from the moment you said yes."

**_ ~Fin~_**


End file.
